Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic devices may be packaged on a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be integrated onto an electronic system, such as a consumer electronic system. Semiconductor packages may be electrically coupled to a board using ball grid array (BGA) interconnects. BGA interconnects may be difficult to rework and/or replace with other products in the same socket.